Life Goes On
by Storyteller's Dream
Summary: I want you to know that no Jedi or Clone that we have found or come across blames you for Order 66. We want you to know that life goes on for all of us. And it will go on for you. Life after Order 66 goes on. Please R & R.


Name: Storyteller's Dream

Title: Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Rating: M

Main Pairings: Ahsoka/ Rex

Secondary Pairings:

Notes:

This is separate of the other Ahsoka/Rex stories. The characters are probably OOC.

This fic bashes Anakin and Padme Amidala. After watching and reviewing the Clone Wars movie and several episodes of Star Wars Clone Wars, I have decided that really Padme Amidala caused a lot of the hardships for the Jedi. And Anakin doesn't care about his troops as much as he says he does.

:: ~ :: - Comlink Speech

_Italic_- Thoughts

" ~ " - Speech

~*~ - Scene or PoV change

Life Goes On

Stars twinkle in the warm evening as she looks up into the vastness of space. She's used to see space, spending a great deal of time out in it. She figured that she spent more time in space than she did on ground anymore. So the time spent on the ground, even in a base was a welcome. She walked the hanger, listening to the sounds of the mechanics working on the gunships. It calmed her, reminding her that there were still clones living.

She shudders as her memories of the last battle resurface. They had been called in to break a blockade around Naboo. She had taken a squadron out, but thankfully unlike the last time they had come back alive. But when they had landed on one of the Naboo worlds, one that she wasn't even given the courtesy of a name everything had gone to hell. The Naboo Senator was on this world and her Master rushed ahead with most of the Clones to rescue her leaving Ahsoka behind with twenty men.

The inhabitants were a sub-species of Gungans and were allied with the Separatists. Ahsoka could hear the screams of her men going down. She herself tried to keep the last man alive. If she did this, she could claim that she didn't let them down. That she didn't let _him_ down.

But she failed and found herself out numbered. She called Anakin and Rex, she begged Anakin over the radio for reinforcements. And over the open radio he informed her that he had a mission and wouldn't send anyone back to help her if she couldn't help herself. And if she survived the mission, he would send her back, a failed Padawan.

So she gave up. She meant nothing to her Master. She would let the Separatists kill her.

Or she would of if Captain Rex hadn't arrived with his long-time friend and brother, Cody to rescue her. They came back for her; they saw the defeat in her eyes. Neither spoke to her on the way to the temporary base. Their silence was like a hammer, driving in that she was a failure. She didn't tell them that she was injured. She was a failed Padawan; she didn't need to whine about a little scratch.

She didn't like Senator Amidala. The woman didn't like her either. She saw herself as better than the Togruta Padawan. Anakin proved it because he made Ahsoka the Senator's Handmaiden. And the Senator delighted in showing the Togruta she was worthless.

Ahsoka Tano watched several clone brothers talk to one another, joking and relaxed. She could sense that they were also casting glances at her. She tightened her shields so she couldn't feel their emotions as she walked by. She wanted to get away from everyone and their emotions. She couldn't leave the base, not like Master Skywalker and the Senator had, but she could curl up on the edge and think about what was left of her future.

In the shadows watched a pair of men. One who understood her and one who would make sure the threats against her would never come to pass.

~*~

Captain Rex followed orders without question. Orders were what kept people alive. Orders were what he was created to follow. Orders could go to hell right then.

General Anakin Skywalker thought that he was so much smarter than everyone else. Did he really think that no one knew him and the Naboo Senator were in a relationship? Did he think that the Clone Captain didn't know how the Jedi put his Artoo Droid above the lives of his men and Padawan? Or how he talked down to his Padawan and insulted the young woman instead of helping her grow?

Anakin Skywalker cared about two things: Padme Amidala and Artoo. Everyone and everything meant nothing to him. Well that and being a fucking hero. It didn't matter how many of his brother's fell in battle, just so long as he was a hero.

When Ahsoka called for reinforcements, no called wasn't the right word; _begged_ was the right word Rex was going to go back and help her. But then he heard Anakin tell him that she was a failed Padawan. Failed? Where had she failed? In the eyes of every Clone it was _Anakin_ not _Ahsoka_ that had failed. Now Rex understood why Jango didn't think much of Jedi. They abandoned their own. So while Anakin was distracted with the Senator, he and Cody raced to rescue the fallen girl.

Ahsoka had given up.

If Rex never remembered anything else about this battle, he would always remember the look of defeat on Ahsoka's face. The vision of her on her knees, her lightsaber deactivate and the creature standing over her setting up to bring his ax on her neck would haunt him for a long time. He and Cody spared none of them, taking them down in a hail of fire. Through the whole thing Ahsoka had not moved. And when it was over, she moved like a wooden doll on broken strings back to the base camp.

Anakin had not noticed her return or for that matter, Rex and Cody leaving to aid her. Instead he had eyes only for the Senator. And to make matters worse, the Padawan had been ordered to aide the Senator in the roll of Handmaiden that is until today when Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Admiral Yularen arrived. Now the Padawan was back to being a shadow.

And did she really think they didn't know that she was injured and had not sought treatment?

"Rex." The Captain turns his eyes from the beaten Padawan to his friend and brother, Cody. The Commander was studying Ahsoka as well and held up a med kit. "She'll trust you, so go help her."

Rex knew that med kits like the one that Cody was handing him were few and far between right now, so he took it with a grateful look to the man behind it.

"Take her off base too." Cody held up a small package of ration bars and water. "I've got things here."

"Thank you Cody." The yellow striped Commander waved him off.

"She's just realized that her life means less to her Master than a Senator. She needs you."

"Her life means more to me. Life won't go on after her for me." Rex said softly. He walked off, placing his helmet on. As he caught up with her Cody's smile widen.

"Now, to have a discussion with General Kenobi. Hope they get far enough away they don't make it back before the storm." The Commander walked towards the shuttle seeing General Kenobi and Admiral Yularen were waiting for him. No doubt is going to hear about his radio being on.

~*~

Ahsoka sat on the gunship holding her arm around her waist. Those creatures had cut a gash across her chest that she was able to hide under her shirt. It didn't mean that she was going to feel better soon. She sighed and tried to use a healing trance on herself, but it did no good. She was just too stressed.

"Commander?" She turned around to see Rex standing there. Ahsoka felt her heart rate being to rise. Rex was the one man that could make her heart race. And he was the only one that she wanted to make proud. But she knew that she was a failure so he was not proud of her.

"What is it Captain?" She asked standing up.

"I was going to take a walk outside of the base. See if I can see or find anything. I would be pleased if you would join me." It sounded like he was trying to phase the request carefully. Ahsoka could remember all the times that he asked something of her that wasn't due to a battle. This time was the same. It was like he was trying to extend the hand of friendship. And all she had to do was accept it.

"Sure Rex." She said, grabbing the hand of friendship.

The walk was slow and easy. Rex wasn't putting any demands on her body and she was grateful. He didn't know about the injury still and she hoped he wouldn't find out. Then he would be angry at her, and she didn't want him angry with her.

He pushed branches out of her way and held them back. It was a gesture of kindness and respect that made tears well up in her eyes. He didn't say anything if he noticed; just taking her further away from the base. Ahsoka felt like she was missing something but at the same time, she didn't care. The walk was peaceful and she could let her mind wander...

"You did well during the mission, Ahsoka." Rex said calmly. Ahsoka flinched, biting her tongue as the flinch caused some pain from her chest.

"Rex, I failed you." She whispered aware that the Clone Captain she had grown to know so well stopped moving. "You taught me to be better and I failed."

"I tried to teach General Skywalker to be better and you've seen where that has gotten me." She blinked when she realized that Rex had removed his helmet and attached it to his belt.

"Rex..."

"It's not you Ahsoka. You're the best student I've ever had. I bet even that Jar Jar would be a better fighter than General Skywalker."

"I don't understand, Master's been fighting for so long-"

"Exactly, and yet how many men have I lost to his glory hound ways? Ahsoka you asked for help-"

"I begged for help." Ahsoka whispered. The Captain shut up for a long moment, before leading Ahsoka to the mountains.

"I heard you. We all heard you. We all wanted to come to your aid. We couldn't."

"You and Cody did. I saw you."

"We had to wait for General Skywalker's attention to be diverted from us before we could come." Rex said. Unbidden the image of Ahsoka, defeated, brought a new rage against Anakin. How could a Master do this?

There was nothing that Ahsoka wanted to say to that. To wait until he was sidetracked by the Senator? There was a grumbling overhead that made them look up. A storm was brewing. Rex checked their location.

"We'll never make it back before the storm." Ahsoka didn't want to be stuck out when the storm started. The freezing cold rain would make her wound so much more painful. She closed her eyes and merged with the Force and discovered...

"Rex there's a cave up ahead with no occupants. We can use it until the storm fades." Ahsoka raced off towards the cave with Rex on her heels. It started to pour down hard before they could reach the cool, damp, and dark cave. Rex tried his comlink and was pleased to find that Cody picked up right away.

::Cody, do you read me?::

::Go for Cody.:: Was it Rex's imagination or did Cody sound smug?

::Ahsoka and I are waiting out the storm in a cave.::

::Ten-Four. I'll run cover for you. It appears you'll be there for a few hours, if not the whole night.:: Apparently, Cody was watching the radar.

::I understand. Rex out.::

Rex turned back to see Ahsoka standing there her arms wrapped around her chest. She was shivering from the cold. Thankfully he carried survival gear with him, including a couple blankets and fire starting kit. He pulled the kit out, sorting out the blankets. He didn't draw attention to his backpack; not wanting her to know about the med kit.

"I'll start a fire for now." Rex said though Ahsoka gave no sign of hearing. Within seconds he got a fire going out of the kindling that was in the cave. He wanted to take a look at her wound, but if it was where he thought it was, she wouldn't let him anywhere near it. Unless...

Rex sighed and began to pull the plates off of his armor. He was aware that now she was staring at him. He stripped off the top half of his jumpsuit, tying off the arms around his waist. The cold air was somewhat uncomfortable but he ignored it. He was trying to figure out how to fix the damage done by Anakin and those creatures.

Ahsoka found herself staring at Rex's back. Like all his brothers, Rex's skin was golden brown and he was well built, due not only to the genes but the fact that he was extremely fit. But while that was enough to make her mouth run dry, as she was sure would all women, the scars that crisscrossed his back were what drew her attention. Some of the scars looked old, most likely due to his years training. Others look newer.

Not realizing it, she paced her hand on his back. Most of the scars were lighter than his skin. Rex stiffened as she traced a scar given to him during the mission on Christophsis. She kept her touch gentle on his back. There were other scars that she could not help but to touch. As if realizing what she had she done, the Togruta was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Rex, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Ahsoka." He turned around so she could see the scars on his chest. Her eyes studied all the scars. She looked down at her hand where Rex had in his own. If her mouth wasn't dry before it was now. She looked at his face confused. His eyes were soft and gentle as he used his other hand to capture her chin.

"I'm going to kiss you now. You can tell me no and I will listen." Rex said softly. He waited for a few moments before dropping his mouth to hers. Ahsoka had never been kissed and neither had Rex. It was a rather weird feeling for them, but Ahsoka was in heaven. The feel of Rex's mouth on hers, his arms sliding her body...

And he unhooked her top. Ahsoka tore her mouth away looking at him with a shocked expression. She couldn't slap him because his arms were wrapped around her tightly.

"Rex! What the hell?" Ahsoka yelled.

"You're injured. I noticed it when we saved you. And judging by the way you were holding yourself, it still hurts. So I needed to get your top off so I could doctor you." Rex was showing how much of a gentleman he was, he was looking her in the eye.

"You didn't think to ask me?" Ahsoka asked clearly unsure if Rex's intentions were as honorable as he made them.

"Would you have done it?"

"NO!"

"Then I saved us the fight." He leaned close to her ear. "Besides I wanted to kiss you."

"I-" Ahsoka froze as Rex straightened up. He looked at some point over her shoulder.

"I need to get clear access to your wound Ahsoka. Please lay on the blanket; if you feel more comfortable, you can cover yourself with the second blanket." Ahsoka looked for her top and saw it vanish into Rex's sleeve. Seeing that he was attempting not to look at her naked top she was quick to lie down and place the second emergency blanket over top of her. The storm wind blew cold causing the fire to dance.

Rex turned around and reached for the pack. He then probed the wound carefully aware that he was probably hurting her. She said nothing just stared at his face. He figured that a bacta patch would be enough, but he would keep an eye on her.

"Are you in pain Ahsoka?"

"No, the bacta is working. Thank you." Rex nodded as he put everything away. The next blast of wind made even him shiver. He covered Ahsoka more with the second blanket before doing up his bodysuit for warmth.

"Rex?"

"Yes Ahsoka?"

"I didn't want to let you down. On the mission I mean."

"You didn't, Ahsoka. You didn't."

For a long time they said nothing, just listened to the storm outside. Ahsoka found that the blankets were warm, but she couldn't leave Rex to freeze.

"Rex?" She asked wondering if he had fallen asleep. The warm, honey brown eyes looked at her.

"Yes Ahsoka?"

"Give me back my top. Its cold and I don't want you to freeze..." She trailed off blushing.

"Ahsoka, I'm not cold." Rex shivered at the next gust of wind.

"Don't lie Rex. If anything... you can see it as keeping me warm." Ahsoka muttered the last part. Finally Rex handed her back her top and waited for her to touch his arm. She turned away from him and he lay back to back with her.

"Well, until tomorrow. Good night Rex."

"Good night Ahsoka."

The storm raged on outside though it didn't affect the two within the cave. And with the smell of engine fuel surrounding the outside area, no critters wanted to take a chance to enter the cave.

~*~

Commander Cody was not a gambling man and he knew that he took a serious risk holding his comlink to Obi-wan and the _Relentless_ open but he could not let Anakin get away with what he was doing. The man led them all into a trap which thankfully wasn't sprung in time to kill them all. All for a woman, a Senator, that had no damn business being there in the first place!

And when Ahsoka called Anakin, begging for help; begging for rescue... Anakin turned away from her. That begging brought back memories in _every_ soldier, memories that they wanted to keep buried. And Anakin just stayed with a woman who was clearly alright, and turned his back on someone who wasn't.

Then the things he said, to the girl who was suppose to learn from him. A failed Padawan, that was nerf-shit. It was too much for the Commander who was on loan to Anakin. He didn't have to answer to the boy all the time. But Cody could report on the condition of the troops under Anakin. And what he saw would give him nightmares.

So when Anakin was with that... Senator, he and Rex slipped away to rescue her. And the look in her eye when they rescued her...

"You disobeyed a direct order." Admiral Yularen repeated seemingly trying to understand.

"Admiral, may I speak freely?" Cody respected the man, even if he wasn't a Clone.

"I should rather hope so."

"You heard Commander Tano. You heard her men dying around her. You heard her _beg_." Cody watched Obi-wan Kenobi scratch his beard. That spelled trouble.

"I heard." Admiral Yularen murmured.

"She begged for help."

"Were you in position to help her?" Obi-wan asked. "Was Anakin?"

"The Senator didn't need saving. To answer your question yes we could have helped her." Cody could see the light in their lights. This meeting was not in Anakin's favor. Cody had the icing for the cake.

"And then there's General Skywalker ordering his Padawan to be the Senator's Handmaiden." Cody leaned his hip against the table. Captain Wolffe standing against the wall suddenly straightened up.

"I beg your pardon?" The speaker startled Cody. He looked up to see Admiral Yularen staring at him with fire in his eyes.

"General Skywalker told her she had to be a Handmaiden to the Senator and made it an order." _Perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut._

"Where is Ahsoka Tano now?" The Admiral asked.

"She and Captain Rex went for a walk." Cody was praying that they didn't demand that he produce her. He needed Ahsoka to be away when everything fell apart. Like it was right now.

"I see." Obi-wan said thoughtfully. "And I'm certain that you had a hand in that. No, don't look surprised. I knew that she had an attachment to Rex and he has one with her. I would sooner have Ahsoka paired up with Rex than another Padawan or another soldier. Where is Anakin?"

"I... er... I..." Cody squirmed. He knew, every Clone knew where the General was. It was one thing to know, it was another to spit it out.

"I take it that you can tell me, but won't." Obi-wan said. His eyes were dark, his manner calm. Oh no, not good. Cody wanted out of the room.

"It's one thing to know. It's another to tell."

"I understand, because the next question is where is the Senator? You're squirming again. That answers that question. Don't worry, I knew before. You aren't going to be blamed. I am going to have to call Yoda. Is there anything else?"

Cody hesitated. There was so much that he could have said. But there was one thing...

"I gave Rex a medic kit. Ahsoka was injured severely and I knew Rex could get close enough to give her first aid."

For a long moment both Obi-wan Kenobi and Admiral Yularen just stared at him. Then he found himself floating and getting Force-thrown out the door. Cody realized that it was first for him, getting tossed out of a room by Obi-wan Kenobi. Cody blinked and then heard the door open again and Captain Wolffe landed on his back.

"Damn man. Your armor hurts." Wolffe grumbled as he stood up and brushed off his uniform.

"You know, that was a first." Cody said thoughtfully. Wolffe looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You give me the creeps." Wolffe announced as they walked away from the door. They couldn't hear what the General and Admiral were talking about but it was probably not good for anyone.

"Why? Have you ever been thrown out like that?"

"Well no. But you seem to be after something."

"I am. You just don't want to be in the middle of it." The two men walked in to the comm center. Prowl and his brother Mute were watching a storm come in. Cody, being a pilot himself knew that this storm would keep Rex and Ahsoka away from the base until at least the morning. Assuming that they got too far away from the base.

"Sir, the storm is growing at an alarming rate." Prowl explain to him while Mute pointed. Cody nodded at the two for their work in storm watching. He knew that if the two survived the war they'd go into weather watching on some planet. Right now, he was just glad that they were watching this storm.

"Keep watch on it men. Captain Rex and Commander Tano are on the mountain range." Cody said as he watched Mute do hand signs to Prowl. It was sign language, taught to both of them by a civilian nurse that helped nurse Mute back to health after a shrapnel bomb took out his vocal cords.

"Mute says that it would be wise for them to come back." Prowl explained.

"Perhaps, but I need Rex to have time to take care of Ahsoka." Mute blinked at him slowly before signing again to Prowl.

"Mute wants to know, do this have anything to do with General Skywalker and Senator Naberrie?"

"Perhaps."

"Then perhaps, you'll want to download the data from Mute's helmet." Prowl said as he handed Mute's helmet to him. Wolffe and Cody traded glances before hooking the helmet to download the material. Both men knew that General Skywalker tended to forget or even dismiss both men's presence. The data made both ranking officers shiver. Well if he could do it, then so could Ahsoka. Fair was fair to the clones.

::Cody, do you read me?::

::Go for Cody.:: Cody was pleased that Rex called in.

::Ahsoka and I are waiting out the storm in a cave.:: Mute shrugged as he tracked Rex's comlink. The cave was going to get hit, but not as hard as the base.

::Ten-Four. I'll run cover for you. It appears you'll be there for a few hours, if not the whole night.::

::I understand. Rex out.::

"Are you trying to match make?" Prowl asked, sounding careful.

"Of course." Cody said smiling. Both men looked at one another and the shoved their helmets on. A clear sign that remembered that not everything went according to plan. Mute watched a convoy of Separatists while keeping an eye on the storm.

"Perhaps we should go pick them up. That convoy could change direction." Prowl said. Cody looked at the data and knew that there was a Dark Jedi as they were called on this planet.

"Right Mute, Prowl. You two with me. Captain Wolffe?"

"I'm in command." The Captain said with a nod.

"Right, let's go." Cody said calmly.

~*~

In a short while there was gunship flying towards the cave. Cody was trying to decide if they should cut the pair's bonding short. But in the end, he decided to use the gunship as a mobile base and they would move the pair if needed. At least for the night. In the morning, they would go and wake them.

So for the night, Cody and seven men stay inside the gunship, using the emissions to scare predators.

Chapter 2

Ahsoka woke up with a sense of peace. She could feel the cold from the storm but it wasn't unbearable because of something warm on her side. She snuggled into the warmth, feeling something moving and hearing something under her ear. She opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw.

Rex lay on his back with her in the crook of his left arm. She had her head over his heart. Ahsoka looked down at her chest and saw that the wound was healed. She smiled, looking down at the man who had helped her. Rex looked so peaceful, she could kiss him. Then his eyes opened, and she was delighted to see the warm, honey brown eyes warm even more, for her. He gave her the same crooked grin that stole her heart.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Good morning." Rex replied stretching. Both stood up, knowing that they had to head back to the base. Someone would notice they were missing-

"Rex! Commander Tano!" Commander Cody called from the cave mouth. Both turned to him as he raced in.

"Good you're well, Commander. We have Separatist trouble. The Seps have found the base and are attacking. We're the only ones who can attack and take out the Seps defense shield." Commander Cody said. He hoped that Rex had given her confidence.

"I don't know if I can be of any use-"

"Commander Cody, please excuse us." Rex interrupted. Cody nodded and left the cave.

"Rex-" Ahsoka started only to one gloved finger on her lips.

"Don't let General Skywalker tell you how to live your life." Rex whispered. His lips were just above her own. "Live it however you wish."

"And if that's with you?" Ahsoka asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then that's what you wish." Rex kissed her.

Together they jumped aboard the gunship and went to the rescue of some several hundred Clones, three Jedi, an Admiral, and a rather prissy and embarrassed Senator.

_Order 66 (2 and a half years later)_

Admiral Yularen was on the extreme side of loyal to the Supreme Chancellor. He would do whatever the man wanted. All that had to happen was the man to call with an order-

He stood on the bridge of the _Relentless_ with Jedi General Ahsoka Tano and her Clone Captain Rex. He was there when Rex received a comm from the Chancellor himself.

::Captain Rex. Execute Order 66.:: The image faded.

Time slowed for everyone on the bridge as the Clones stood and pulled their pistols to shoot Ahsoka. The Jedi saw the gesture and looked terrified. Rex would not allow the men to shoot her without defending her to the death-

"Hold your fire men." Admiral Yularen called to them. They were not going to obey.

"Which one of you is going to blow a hole in the side of the ship?" Admiral Yularen tried. Captain Wolffe, blinked at him.

"We won't miss." He said clearly telling the Admiral and everyone to watch where they shot.

"Oh good. That means you're going to clean up the mess?" The Admiral asked. He walked as close to the Captain and Jedi as he dared. "Trust me and follow my lead or Ahsoka dies."

"Admiral a direct order from the Chancellor-" Wolffe tried figuring out the Admiral's motives.

"Will be carried out by Captain Rex. I didn't see you getting the message, Captain. Carry on. I will escort them the hanger. Much cleaner." The Admiral said. He held his hand out for Ahsoka's lightsaber. She placed it carefully in his hand. The Admiral lit it, looking at a blade as dark blue as Rex's armor. He shut it down and turned to Rex.

"Well Captain, let's go." Admiral led them down to the hanger. Every Clone had stared at them. Seeing a Jedi, the enemy now alive. However the Admiral would say the same thing. Ahsoka's life or death was for Rex to take.

There was one fully armed and fueled gunship. It was standing with two clones, Prowl and Mute. Mute signed to Prowl something that no one understood.

"Well end of the road _Miss_ Tano." Admiral Yularen said. He handed the lightsaber to Rex. "Do whatever you feel is right Rex." He left them, going back to the bridge the long way.

"Do it Rex." Ahsoka whispered. "Don't do anything to endanger your life."

"We aren't going to allow him to kill you, Miss Tano." Prowl said leveling his blaster at Rex.

"I don't understand."

Mute signed something before bringing blaster back to sight on Rex.

"Mute says that when Admiral Yularen called you Miss Tano, which meant you were no longer a Jedi. You are a regular person and not covered by Order 66."

"Well, it's good to see that I'm not alone." Rex said. He jumped on to the gunship and pulled Ahsoka up with him. The two men dropped their weapons and jumped into the pilot and gunner chairs. Soon the ship was away from the Relentless and in hyperspace before they could be fired on.

"Rex you're career, your life..." Ahsoka whispered looking at the dashing figure across the hold from her.

"Is with you Ahsoka. I stand with you. My loyalty, my love is to you and only for you." Rex whispered, holding her close. He leaned in to kiss her-

"Not a dry eye on the gunship!" Prowl laughed.

"Oh can it, you two." Ahsoka whispered and kissed Rex.

Maybe they should look for other Jedi that still lived. But they were under a death sentence. They knew that they had to live for each other... and Rex's two adopted brothers.

On Board the _Relentless_

Admiral Yularen made it back to the bridge to see them jump into hyperspace. Wolffe was waiting for him.

"Everything in order Captain?" He asked the clone.

"Yes sir. Waiting for command to jump into hyperspace."

"Good man. Let's head for Coruscant." Admiral Yularen said clasping his hands behind his back.

"Sir," Captain Wolffe started, "Sir we saw a gunship enter hyperspace."

"Darn those new gunships captain. The autopilot must have malfunctioned." Admiral Yularen said looking directly at the Captain who had a hint of a smirk.

"Indeed Admiral. Indeed."

_17 years later_

Admiral Yularen cursed his weak body as he made his way up to the Veterans' Home on Coruscant. He had just received an assignment to go to the Death Star, but before that he is going to say good-bye to an old friend.

Captain Wolffe was dying. The clone had his accelerated aging slowed around ten years before, but that didn't ease the stress on his aging body. So Yularen visited him for the last time. Getting to the last step he started to slip only to be caught by a man.

"Sorry sir. Didn't want you to fall." The young man's voice resembled someone familiar. Admiral Yularen looked at him. The dark tanned skin with dark brown eyes and black hair laced with bronze. There was something so familiar...

"Well, thank you son. Where are you going?" The Admiral watched the boy open the door for him.

"I'm looking for a Captain Wolffe and Admiral Wullf Yularen." The boy said talking more to the droid behind the counter.

"Captain Wolffe is in Room 125126, Admiral Yularen is right beside you. Do you carry any weapons?"

"No, just a message from my father and my aunt and uncle."

"Its alright, Five-Four. I'll take responsibility for-"

"Wulf Tano." The boy replied.

"I'll take responsibility for Wulf Tano." The droid nodded and the two walked towards Captain Wolffe's room.

"Who is your aunt and uncle Wulf?" Admiral Yularen asked. The boy gave him a sheepish look.

"Suppose to show you the holo in the room only. Uncle Rex would be disappointed."

_Uncle Rex? Could it be this boy considers himself Ahsoka's nephew?_ Admiral Yularen never forgot the Togruta Jedi and the love of her life, Captain Rex. Admiral Yularen opened the door to his old friend's room. It was clear that Wolffe would die within the hour.

"Wolffe, this is Wulf Tano." For some reason it was weird for Admiral Yularen to talk about another Wulf.

"Tano... as in Ahsoka Tano?" The old clone wheezed. Clearly he had not forgotten either.

"Yes, sir. I have a holo for you." The boy said, as he activated a holo. The holo image was of four men who looked exactly alike along with a Togruta woman and three human women with several boys and girls around them. The image faded and became just the Togruta, Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano.

::Admiral Yularen, Captain Wolffe. If you are getting this, then my headstrong nephew has finally found you. We wanted to thank you for our lives. The reason is, I sensed through the Force that you are both going to die. I can't imagine that you believe me. I won't try. But I want you to know that no Jedi or Clone that we have found or come across blames you for Order 66. We want you to know that life goes on for all of us. And it will go on for you.:: Ahsoka took a breath.

::We wanted to update you on what happened. I married Rex, and I've never been happier. We can't have children, but we've adopted children and we're happy. Cody joined us as soon as was possible. He made peace with Obi-wan Kenobi. Prowl and Mute took my last name. Cody too. The three of them have married too. This would explain Wulf. Wulf is Mute's oldest son.::

She seemed to look directly at both the Admiral and Captain.

::Life goes on and for us it has. And when it's time we shall see you, our friends again.::

The image faded and Wulf hid the holovid. He looked up at them with a serious look in his eye.

"Are they still alive?" Wolffe asked before coughing.

"Yes sir. Their aging was stopped shortly after they left. Are you going to call the 501st to follow me or kill me?"

"Don't worry son, I'm not going to call the 501st. It's not my business who your family is. Go back and tell your family that we'll see them again. And thank Ahsoka for telling us the truth and absolving me of my guilt." Admiral Yularen said calmly.

"Say," Wolffe gasped for breath, "say good bye to my brothers for me."

"Will do." The man said and vanished into the hall.

An hour later Admiral Yularen watched his old second in command die peacefully in his sleep.

One and a half years later, Admiral Yularen died on board the Death Star, remembering how life would go on.


End file.
